God Bless This Curse
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: It was just another, suprisingly, normal get together for the Z fighter. But nothing's ever normal with them. What happens when a new discovery brings a curse upon two of our girls? Will love be born? Inuyasha crossover. Bulma/18 Love!
1. Chapter 1: What the heck?

**WARNINGS: This fanfiction will contain shoujo-ai. So if you don' t like this, please leave. Aside from this I don't have anymore warnings for the moment. I will be sure to tell you in further chapters if necessary so please always check the warnings.**

**Authors Notes: This fanfiction will have a kind of crossover with Inuyasha, but I'm just taking a little thing from there and that will be all. None of their characters will appear here, and you don't need to see Inuyasha to understand this story either. **

**Also, this story is slightly AU, because some things maybe fast forward while others may have been stuck up, I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and their plot or Dragon Ball Z and their characters either, unfortunately. **

Chapter 1:

_**What the heck?!**_

It was a Christmas Day and all the Z fighter's plus their wife's, girlfriends or just friends were at Capsule Corporation for a little get together in such an important date. Then again, they always had "little get together's" on almost every important date and on not so important dates as well.

Bulma was currently sitting on a table with one of her closest friends, Chichi, and a new acquisition to the family, Videl who is currently Gohan's first girlfriend. Bulma looked around her back yard with a smile on her face. It was very rare to see all of her friends and family in the same place at once. Usually, obstacles like: a new alien threat attacking the world or aliens trying to kill Goku, the death of one of them and the search of the dragon balls to revive him, or perhaps a tournament in town that pump the competitive blood in their martial artist friends; things like those prevented them all to be celebrating like this. Thanks to God, it wasn't like that today. Today, everyone was here.

Goku was sited in front of the food table, competing with Vegeta about who could eat more hotdogs while Gohan watched them; it was always competition with them. Roshi was with Yamcha by the gate of the house, ogling all the girls that passed by. Little Trunks and little Goten were playing in the crib with some toys Bulma had just bought for them. They were still little babies and with all the things that could happen with all these monkeys around, it was pretty dangerous to have them playing freely; though Vegeta would have objected to that thought if he had known, saying something like "My son is stronger than that. He is the prince after all." To end the list, Tien and Piccolo were distanced from the rest of the group levitating in meditation position, one beside the other; their eyes closed and their fists on their knees.

As you can see, everyone in the gang was here. Everyone except…

"When do you think Krillin is going to arrive?" Chichi asked sipping a little of her tea.

"I don't know, but I do know he's bringing his little friend over." Bulma commented with a smile.

"What little fiend? Oh please, tell me is not that airhead Maron!" Chichi put her cup down and leaned a little forward emphasizing her objection. Seriously, she had no idea what could have Krillin been smoking to be with a girl like that, she was such a…moron! And she didn't even care about him.

"No, not that one, the other one. You know the one who tried to kill us all and destroy the Earth." Bulma explained with amusement. That thought seem funny to her now, especially if you looked at the person who had almost accomplish such a task. It was funny to think such a fragile looking woman had beaten them all up. Chichi took a second to think about who could it be.

"You mean Android 18!" The older black haired woman exclaimed.

"Exactly, but she's not an android anymore." Bulma replied with a smile.

"I don't know about you Bulma, but, she just tried to kill us yesterday, and today she's Krillin's girlfriend? Android or not, it doesn't convince me. I don't trust her."

"They have been and item for half a year now, Chichi. And I haven't seen or heard of her trying to kill anyone. I think we should give her a chance." Bulma said and took a sip of her soda.

"Are you sure?" Chichi inquired.

"Yeah, I even talked to her a while back when I encountered them in the mall. She's a very serious person but given the time she will even talk and smile to you. I think she's just shy. She just turned human again after all."

"Well, I'll see how she behaves and then I'll decide if she's worthy of our trust." Chichi replied. She really didn't trust that woman too much. How can you trust someone who just tried to kill your husband the other day?

"As you wish, but I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. Though what I really doubt is her relationship with Krillin." Bulma commented, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"I mean her and Krillin together. Maybe is just that I don't see the spark between them or that I don't find them compatible, don't know." Bulma explained.

"Neither do you and Vegeta. But you are together." Chichi pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's probably because he's more outside training than here with me, Chichi." Bulma said with a sad look on her eyes.

A little after Trunks was born, Bulma realized that things between her and Vegeta happened too fast, and I mean WAY to fast. One of those days long ago, she noticed him and he noticed her. Yamcha didn't treat her well, and Vegeta was all alone on this world. Attraction did the rest, and now they had Trunks. She didn't regret anything that had happened on that night. It had been wonderful and she had been blessed with a beautiful baby. But she knew that wonderful baby was probably the only reason they stayed together. Sure she knew Vegeta loved her, but she didn't know how much and as how. He himself wasn't sure of that. And yeah, she loved him, but not as much as she could have loved him if he was a little different towards her. Is as if, all their love and passion had been exhausted that one night, and now, they only had responsibilities. Responsibilities that more often than not, she was the one taken care of them alone.

"It's just that the "Damsel in distress, rescued by a charming prince with whom she falls in love with afterwards" doesn't suit 18." Bulma explained taking another sip of her soda.

"I suppose. So you are saying that she's with him out of gratitude or perhaps, pity?" Chichi wondered.

"No, that doesn't seem like her either." For Bulma 18 seemed like a strong and true to herself type of person. The kind that did things because they like them, and wanted to do them. Not because people's emotions, environment or circumstances pushed them to. So how did she and Krillin end up together? She had no idea.

"Are we talking about the blond girl?" Videl asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, blond with blue eyes lighter than mine." Bulma replied pointing at her eyes with her left index finger. She remembered those eyes because she had never seen someone with a shade of blue eyes lighter than hers. Actually, the androids eyes are lighter than anyone's she can remember.

"Oh! Then let me tell you that apparently, everything's not alright in paradise land for them." Videl commented. She knew she could tell them because, unknown to every male in the gang, the girls had a rule: "What's says between girls, stays between girls" it was not something the boys shared. But it was something that told Videl she could tell Bulma and Chichi everything she needed to get out of her system without having to worry about getting in trouble with Gohan and/or loosing his trust.

"Really? How do you know?" Bulma wondered.

"Krillin tells Gohan and Gohan tells me." Videl replied.

"That's true. Krillin has gone to my house various times to "train" with Gohan and Goku. Perhaps they weren't really training but discussing the 18 problem." Chichi said and Bulma only shocked her head with an amused smile. The 18 problem? How does she know it was 18 who was the problem? But that was Chichi for you all, always taking her friends side without even knowing the whole story.

"Yeah, they were talking about 18 like 90 percent of the time."

"So what's wrong? The Android beating Krillin up? Blackmailing him? Threatening him in some way? How about-"

"Chichi! Let Videl talk and give 18 a break! You shouldn't judge her without knowing." Bulma said without realizing she was defending the android.

"Why are you defending her so much?" Chichi asked. That android had tried to kill her husband too, why was her friend defending that android so much?

"I'm not. It just seems she's trying to start a new, so we should give her a chance, and you should know all that, you are the most religious one here." Bulma defended herself.

"I said I would think about it. Anyway Videl, tell us what's going on." Chichi said speaking to Videl.

"Well, it seems that at first, their relationship was great, as it always is, but a little after two months they started having more and more discussions about whatever. Sometimes it was about what 18 was wearing, or about Krillin cancelling their date because he wanted to go train with Goku and Gohan, and stuff like that. Apparently, Gohan says that right now in their relationship they argue about almost everything from who pays dinner to what are they watching on TV." Videl explained.

"Wow." Chichi said while Bulma stayed quiet, though the blue haired girl had the feeling this would eventually happen. Like she had previously exposed, the two of them just didn't match up.

They stayed silent for a while pondering on the information they had just received when they heard some one yell.

"Krillin my man!" The three girls looked over to see it was Gohan.

The young man ran up to Krillin and gave him a big bear hug, then he dropped him to the ground. Fortunately Krillin fell on his foot.

"Hey there Gohan! Getting stronger by the day huh?" Krillin say rubbing his arms. Gohan just gave him a goofy grin, and then he turned to 18.

"Hey there." Gohan said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Hey." The blond replied with a small smile and her own wave.

Back in the table.

"See? She even smiled. Let's go say hi." Bulma said getting up from her chair. Videl fallowed suit and so did Chichi reluctantly.

"It was about time you got here Krillin!"- Bulma scowled Krillin with a whack on the head as soon as she got over to him. She then turned to his girlfriend. - "Hello 18!" She said with a bright smile.

"Hi!" The android replied with equal enthusiasm and a big smile of her own.

"Well come on in!" Bulma said and grabbed 18 by the hand taking her by surprise. Still she fallowed the blue haired woman who was dragging her up the place.

Bulma let go of 18's hand when they were half way inside her back yard.

"Would you like something to eat?" Bulma asked 18.

"No thanks. I already ate." 18 replied.

"Okay, but you have to eat before you go anyway." Bulma replied with a smile which 18 returned.

The girls went to sit at a table.

"So 18, I just recently found out you and Krillin are together. How long have you two been a couple?" Chichi asked.

"For around 6 and a half months." The blond beauty replied staring directly at Chichi's black eyes. She had recently realized that people tended to be intimidated when she did that. That wasn't her intention, but it was a funny thing to do anyway, which made her keep doing it when she could. That meant when Krillin wasn't around to scowl her for it.

"That's great!" Chichi replied averting her eyes. That woman's eyes were so penetrating that it was creepy. 18 laughed inwardly when she saw Chichi look away.

"So when's the wedding!?" Videl asked excitedly.

"What?!" 18 asked surprised. Wedding? Her and Krillin getting married? She had never really thought about it but now that she did, that would be like suicide or murder for one of them considering how they were getting along recently.

Bulma laughed "I guess you haven't even considered it, have you?"

"You haven't?! But you guys have been together for half a year now! I would have thought you were in the process of making preparations already." Videl asked amazed.

"Ah, no. But haven't you been with Gohan for far more than me and Krillin? Like two years or something. Why aren't you married?" 18 asked nicely. She wasn't barking at the younger woman for asking her that question, but she wanted to know, why did she have to marry Krillin already when she hadn't married Gohan yet?

"One year and five months actually. And I have made the approach to him but he always says something about having to go train." Videl said crossing her arms in front of her chest with a frown.

"Oh boy." 18 whispered to no one.

"I think you should both concentrate on finishing your studies, then you'll have all the time in the world to get married. That's probably what he's thinking too Videl. So don't worry." Chichi said with a smile while laying her hand on Videl's shoulder sympathetically. Videl smiled back.

18 looked at them with a serious face. She thought it was funny and at the same time sad. Gohan was probably going to marry her thanks to the pressure from his mother, like with his studies, or he was going to dump her after three or four years of relationship. It was ironically funny in one way, but pathetically sad on the other.

"I'm thirsty. Do you guys want something to drink?" Bulma asked getting up from the table.

"Soda." Videl said.

"Tea." Chichi replied.

"Don't you ever drink anything that's not tea?" Bulma asked just to tease her friend.

"No. Soda's bad for your body, thus is bad for you health. Don't you drink anything that's not soda?" Chichi shot back with a small smile.

"Yes, alcohol." - Bulma answered with a smirk. She then turned to 18. - "What do you want?"

"Soda would be fine."

"See? You are the only weirdo here." Bulma said turning back to Chichi with a full grin. Chichi just stock her tongue out and made a huffing sound. Bulma turned to get their beverages with a laugh.

As Bulma was walking to the refreshment table, she notice al the guys were circling something. She stopped and redirected herself towards the commotion.

"What you all looking at?" She asked when she got there. She pushed Tien and Vegeta to get inside and see whatever it was for herself.

"Watch it woman!" Vegeta growled but Bulma ignored him.

"We found this box when dad, Krillin and I were training the other day." Gohan explained showing her a rectangle wood box that was still covered in some places with dirt. In the front of the box was written "Do not open". Yeah like that was going to keep people away. There was something more written at the end of the box in unknown characters, but Bulma didn't have the chance to analyze it because an overly eager Gohan opened the box.

When they opened the wood box, the first thing that came out was a gray almost black smoke. When the smoke subsided the Z fighter's and Bulma where finally able to see what was inside the box. The floor of the box was adorned with a violet cushion and on it was a necklace. The necklace was made of diamond colored little orbs and had four big spheres colored light blue on each of its ends. Inside of these bigger spheres was some type of sign similar to those written on the top of the box.

Bulma inspected the necklace for a second before reaching down and taking it from the box.

"BULMA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What?! Is just an old necklace in a weird box!" Bulma said. She looked the necklace over. She inspected the diamond like orbs; if they were really diamonds than Chichi had hit the jackpot! If they weren't she could always keep it herself since Chichi didn't use jewelry, especially not such a extravagant collar.

Bulma smiled and placed the necklace around her neck. She saw how it looked on her; it looked pretty nice. Plus, right now it combined perfectly with her attire, which were blue jeans and a white blouse. Bulma looked around herself at all the boys that were watching her; all of them had their eyes open wide with expectation.

"See? Nothing!" Bulma replied extending her hands for emphasis.

"Awww man! I thought it was going to be something cool!" Gohan commented disappointed.

"Too bad man. Next time then!" Krillin said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's all this?" Chichi asked arriving at the scene with Videl and 18 behind her.

"Your boys found this while they were training. Look at it! Doesn't it look totally cute with what I'm wearing?!" Bulma asked with a smile while pointing at the necklace that was still around her neck.

"Yeah it does. It's so pretty." Videl commented. Chichi only smiled and shook her head.

Bulma looked over at 18 who was staring at the necklace suspiciously. The blue haired woman walked over to the blond girl while taking the necklace off. She then placed it around 18's neck.

"Huh?" 18 made a sound as if asking Bulma what she was doing.

"It goes with your eyes." Was Bulma's response. It was true the necklace all around reminded her of 18's eyes.

"I, guess?" - 18 said as she took the necklace between her fingers to examine it. As she analyzed it, she saw the unknown letters inside the big light blue sphere's and frowned getting even more suspicious. - "Anyway here you go" 18 said trying to get rid of the thing as fast as she could; it gave her a bad hunch and unfortunately, her hunches were almost always right.

18 tried to take it off but she couldn't. The necklace would go up to half of head and that was it. It wouldn't slip off more than that.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Ah, yeah, I can't take it off." 18 explained, pulling the necklace up to drive her point across. A bluish aura would appear around the necklace as if showing her an invisible barrier that didn't allow the collar to go any further.

"Oookay, that's weird." Krillin said.

"No kidding?!" 18 barked at him. Leave it to him to make stupidly obvious comments in the most inappropriate time.

Bulma went over and grabbed the necklace in hope of helping 18 take it off, but she was met with the same misfortune. The necklace just wouldn't come off and 18 was getting more and more irritated by the minute. Why didn't she ever listen to her in presentiments? She always ended in the worst of situation because she didn't listen.

"Okay, this is obviously not working, so why don't we just sit and think about this for a second." Bulma said and everyone but 18 nodded.

18 took a deep breath pressing two fingers to her right temple; she was starting to get a headache.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." - Bulma said with a 'I know this is all my fault, I'm sorry' look on her face and rested her left hand on 18's right shoulder. 18 just looked at her with a looked that replied 'You better, 'cause' this is all your fault'. - "Yes I will, so lets just breath and try to relax so we can look at things rationally. Come on, will go over there and sit girl, then-"

Bulma wasn't able to finish that sentence because right after she had finished pronouncing that last letter L, a deafening BOOM!, was heard.

It took everyone a few seconds to realized what had happened. Right beside Bulma, where 18 had been was now a seven foot deep hole. Everyone looked inside the hole with a stunned look on their faces. They could barely see the top of the woman's blond head and hear her coughing.

"E-Eighteen?" Krillin called. He could hear his girlfriend dusting herself off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" 18 yelled from the depths of the hole and then jumped out of it; her expression one of pure wrath. How in the world had she just made a seven foot hole! Oh, she knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed today.

Almost everyone got scared or at least apprehensive since Vegeta would never admit he was scared, thanks to the show of outer outrage that 18 had just provided. But hey! It was only natural to be that mad with what was occurring, don't you think?

"I have no idea" Bulma said calmly, she was the only one who hadn't been frightened by 18. She examined 18 from head to toe with a hand to her chin, in thought; her mind in a scientifically mode right now.

"Eighteen calm down, don't make such a show. Bulma said she would fix it." Krillin said, trying to show he wasn't afraid of his girlfriend. It was something that surprised everyone. Since when was Krillin so…not a coward? Nobody knew, but the little man did know, that if Bulma could be tranquil with an outraged 18, so could he.

"Krillin?" - 18 said in a frightening calm tone, straitening up and looking over at him; a look that shot daggers right through his head. - Do you have any idea of what just happened here? No, of course you don't, 'cause' you have the brain of a cockroach! And you wont even keep walking if I cut you in half…You know what? I didn't wanted to do this like this with all of them around, but you give me no choice with your fucking personality. So to make it clear to your dimwitted self, I. AM. DUMPING. YOU! We are over! Arrhg! And I'm so out of here too!" And with that she turned around and jumped into the air, flying off to somewhere.

Back at Capsule Corporation everyone was left in shock. Bulma didn't know what to feel. Yeah, she felt guilty for doing whatever she had done to 18. But, she was unsure of how to feel about Krillin. Should she feel sorry for him and be mad at 18 for shouting at him in front of everyone? Or should she go along with the thought that said: he got what he deserved? She really didn't know.

She looked over to him. Been the dumpee more often than not, he already knew how to handle such predicaments. He turned around and looked at everyone with a sheepish smile and his right hand behind his head, giving him the perfect sheepish appearance.

Bulma was starting to think not all of those girls that had dumped him in the past had the fault. Perhaps Krillin had a problem when it came to relationships.

_**Next Chapter: Oh my we have a problem! What are our girls going to do about it? Is Krillin going to try to get 18 back? See you all in the next! God Bless This Curse! **_

**A/N: Well there's chapter one! Do you already have an idea of how this is going to go? Maybe, maybe not! **

**Okay, I would like to try and explain the "AU", if you can call it that. In this series everyone looks exactly as they looked in the saga of the androids, before cell. Remember with trunks been a baby and everything. EXCEPT! For Gohan and Videl who's appearance is the same as when Gohan was trying to teach Videl to fly. Well, that's kind of it. I hope you got it. If you have any more questions during the series just ask me! **

**OH! And another thing! I need cool names for 18. I was thinking of calling Charlene, but I'm not sure, I don't like it much. So any suggestions would be very much appreciated! (As long as is not Jennifer, I don't like that name either, plus it doesn't suit her). **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and you will tell me how much you liked it and any constructive criticism you may have for me in a REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Would you let me help you?

**Warnings: Still the same as first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea to make this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Okay I have been thinking, and there might be a possibility that I take another little thing from the series "Inuyasha". Still, if I do, their characters won't appear here. But pondering about it, perhaps it'll make more sense if I take that, plus I might get more ideas as to what to write. **

**I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my story and even more thanks to those who review it. I also want to give special thanks to my first reviewer. Well, SSJ, I know you have a lot of questions, which hopefully I'll be able to answer through the creation of this fanfiction. I hope my answers will be of your liking as well as everyone else. **

**Without further a due, here's Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2:

_**Would you let me help you!?**_

The next morning gave a cold welcome to Bulma's form. The blue haired woman tried to bury herself deeper within her sheets, but the chilly sensation wouldn't leave her body. She weakly turned around and suddenly felt herself alone. She opened her eyes groggily to confirm what she had felt; indeed she was alone in the bed. She stayed there, looking at the empty spot beside her body. She wasn't surprised, sad or disappointed. She wasn't even mad anymore. To wake up in the morning alone in bed, hugged only by the freezing air that reached to her through the windows, was something that happened more often than she would dare to admit.

Bulma pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed; her legs dangling over the edge. Her expression turned to a frown. That man could have at least stayed until she woke up to fulfill his only purpose in this house: to provide her with heat, to protect her from the cold wind that loved to caress her when he was not there. It was not like he had to touch her, he hadn't done it in quite a while and she didn't want him to do it now, anyway. The man just had to be there, that was all she was asking for. But no, he couldn't even do that for her. Bulma let out a soft long sigh to calm herself and allow her face to relax. She stood up from the bed, and walked to the bathroom she had in her room.

Half an hour later, Bulma descended the stairs of her house to the first floor. She went into the kitchen and saw her mother there.

"Morning mom." Bulma said as she opened the fridge.

"Morning sweetheart!" Her mother replied a little too cheerful.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked taking a bottle of fruit punch juice from the fridge. She thought she had to ask where her husband was, though from not hearing from him or the training machine up until now, she already had a pretty good idea where he could be.

"Oh! He said "Tell that woman that I'm taking the ship to go train. I'll be back eventually." and left." Her mother said making the best imitation of Vegeta that she could. She then smiled towards little Trunks who was currently in her arms drinking a bottle of milk.

"Okay." Bulma said with a smile. She walked over to Trunk, with her fruit punch filled cup in hand, and gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead. The baby paid her no mind, his attention completely on this food.

Bulma went to sit at the couch on her living room. She took the control remote and turned the TV on. You know what's the bad thing about being rich and having cable? That since you are rich, you buy all the channels you can encounter, thinking that this way you'll always have something to watch. A week later you realized how incorrect was that thought. Because truth is, that the more channels you have, the more indecisive you become. Proof of this right now was Bulma, who was surfing through all her hundreds of channels, without spending more than two minutes in any of them.

The woman finally settled to one specific channel. From all the channels she could have watched, and that anyone would have thought she could be watching, Bulma had picked "Boomerang". A channel dedicated only to old cartoons. Who would have thought that the genius Bulma would be watching such a thing? Pretty much no one besides her mother. It wasn't something she went around exposing for everyone to hear; it was kind of embarrassing for actually. Still, she had always done it and had no interest in stopping. The only difference was that if someone found out now, she could say it was Trunks who wanted to watch it; the little boy was currently sitting right besides her watching the cartoons intently.

Mother and child watched the cartoons for a while. They were watching as Bugs Bunny pulled a black circle out of nowhere and lay it right under the Martian while the alien was looking for him elsewhere. Seconds after the Martian had realized he was standing in a black hole the creature fell right through it making a long whistling sound to finally land with a Boom! And then it clicked! Bulma just remembered something extremely important: 18.

How could she have forgotten such a thing? Maybe because it all happened so fast before 18 was gone or because everyone had distracted her with their silly jokes and selves; either way, she shouldn't have forgotten something so important!

Bulma stood from the couch and grabbed Trunks. She carried him outside the house to where her mother was; the woman was sited in one of the tables in front of the house with an umbrella over her head and a magazine on her hands, sporting big black sun-glasses.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while okay?" She located the baby in her mothers' arms.

"And where are you going sweetie?" The blond woman wondered as she rocked little trunks in her arms; the baby was starting to fall asleep.

"I'll explain when I get back." Bulma said, turning around.

The blue haired woman went to the counter in her kitchen and picked up her keys that were always there. She exited the back door into her yard and went directly to her new sports white convertible with blue stripes on its sides. She opened the door and sited herself in the drivers' side. Turning on the car she pushed a white button on the wheel. From within the doors came two white airplane wings with a blue stripe each, and two yet engines appeared on the back of the car as well; like I said, a REAL convertible. She had just finished this little baby around a week ago.

Bulma pulled the wheel backwards and stepped on the gas. The car went flying like a military jet. When she had gotten on the car or plane, whatever you may call it, the only idea on her head was to find 18. That was a great plan and she intended to see it through. The only problem was: Where to find 18? Sometimes she seemed to forget she was a genius.

Pondering where the blond woman could be, the first thought that came to mind was Krillin. Perhaps they had fixed everything and she was still with him. If that was the case, then the best place to find her would be at Roshi's house, where Krillin currently, and as far as she can remember, lived.

The little piece of earth for an island was really distanced from the rest of the world. It took you around two hours to get there, depending on your speed. Bulma had arrived a little under an hour. She landed in front of the house, soundlessly, but the wind the car created gave her arrival away; Krillin was outside waiting for the time she exited the vehicle.

"Hey Bulma what brings you over?" The little man asked walking over to her.

"Well, I wanted to speak with 18. Because of the necklace remember?" Bulma replied.

"Okay, but why would you come looking for her here?" Krillin wondered.

"Well, she lives here doesn't she? Unless you already threw her out." Bulma said. She would have thought the boy would give 18 at least two days to find a place to stay, even if 18 was the one who dumped him.

"No, I wouldn't throw her out, even if she did live here, but she doesn't." Krillin explained frowning slightly.

"You mean she never lived with you?" Okay this was a surprise. Bulma would have thought 18, having just been transformed to a human, wouldn't have a place to stay. Where could she be then?

"No, she always said there was no need for her to move in. No matter how much I insisted." Krillin said with a frown. Yesterday he was hurt, but today he was pissed. He was really pissed and remembering every little detail about their relationship that led him to believe she never really loved him, wasn't helping.

"So where does she live then?" Bulma asked. She wanted to get to 18 as soon as she could. She promised she would help her after all.

"Well I know she lives somewhere within a forest outside the city, but where exactly? I have no idea." Krillin said seriously, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?! What kind of boyfriend are you?!" - Bulma shouted hitting him on the head. The little man fell right on his face. Seriously what was wrong with this man? How could he not know where his six and a half months girlfriend lived? - "I'll look for her myself." She turned and entered her car again. She turned the engine on and went off into the sky, leaving poor little Krillin eating sand alone.

Like before, when she had left the island, she had meant every word she had shouted. Unfortunately, once again she had forgotten her intelligence. She really had to stop acting on impulses because now she had no one who could give her a clue as to where 18 might be. Except for the forest outside the city, but what kind of clue was that? There were many forests there. Which one?

Nonetheless, Bulma directed her car towards the forests around the outside of the city. She searched through them, or more like flew through them. She had thought of walking into the woods, but those things were huge! She could easily get lost in them and she hadn't brought any gadgets to help her get out!

After hours of searching up and down the woods, she still hadn't found the tiniest hint about 18. The only thing she had found was a big house located in a hill close to the beach at the end of the forest. She signed closing her eyes, thinking it was time to turn home for the day. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a spot in the distance that extremely resemble 18, or so she thought. The spot carried the colors blue and yellow as it flew toward the ocean. It could have as well been a bird, either way, Bulma cautiously fallowed it.

As Bulma got closer she saw that the spot was indeed 18. The blond woman landed in the hill where the aforementioned house was located. Bulma landed her car right after her.

18 turned around as the white car landed; her muscles tight with apprehension. The white car's door opened revealing a blue haired woman. 18 automatically relax seen it was only Bulma.

"Hey there! I finally found you!" Bulma said with a smile as she closed her cars' door.

"It's you." 18 said frowning. She was calmed but that didn't mean she was happy. Seen the woman reminded her of yesterday's events and today's problem. Not that she had forgotten about it, at all.

"Calm down, don't be mad at me." Bulma said with a smile while putting her hands up.

"Don't be mad at you!?"- 18 walked over to Bulma threateningly. - "You are the reason I'm chained to this thing!" 18 pulled the necklace up and down to make sure Bulma remembered what she was talking about.

"I know but it wasn't intentionally!" Bulma said in an apologetic tone.

"That doesn't change anything!" 18 half-said half screamed raising her arms.

"What's that?" Bulma said. She had just notice a big old looking book 18 had in her right hand. The blue haired woman took the book hurriedly and opened it, searching through the pages.

"Give it back!" - 18 said taking the book from the other woman. -"It's a book with information about magical artifacts." She explained still frowning.

"Great! Now we can know what made this happen!" Bulma said taking the book from 18's grasp again and walking a few feet away to prevent her from taking it back too soon. She opened the book in search of the necklace.

"We already know: You!" 18 said walking over to Bulma. How dare this woman take her book away like that? 18 tried to take the book back, but she was evaded. 18's eyes narrowed, if she could use her powers against normal people she would have gotten that book before the older woman had time to blink, but she didn't allowed herself to do so, not before or after she had been an android.

"Don't be silly, I didn't know, now let me help you out. I already told you I would fix it." Bulma said looking back at 18.

"I don't need your help; I alone have done more than you in just one night." 18 said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, but now I'm here and I can help! Aja! Found it! The necklace is called the Koujun Talisman and the curse it holds is called the Juujun or in English the obedience curse. How literate. Man the people who named this had NO creativity at all." Bulma commented pointing to the picture of the collar.

"I already know that, and give me that!" 18 said taking the book again. Bulma walked over to her instead of reaching for the book yet again. She looked into the book trying to get more information.

"You are not leaving, are you?" 18 asked looking at her right where Bulma was currently located reading the book from her hands. Bulma looked up at her seriously.

"Nope!"

"Fine." - 18 said sighing irritated and Bulma smiled, but 18 didn't notice because she went back to reading the book. - "It says the curse of the Talisman occurs when the necklace is located around the targets neck. Which brings us back to this been your fault." 18 said looking over at Bulma.

"Oh! That explains why I could take it off." - Bulma said ignoring 18's accusation. - "So what's the curse about?" She asked instead.

"I supposed it had to do with obedience?" 18 said in an obvious tone after all, wasn't that an obvious fact?

"I know that, but there has to be some kind of trick to it, 'cause' you don't jump when I say jump." Bulma said a bit annoyed. 18 went back to reading the book.

"It says: The Koujun Talisman was created by a group of powerful monks. Its purpose was to protect the villagers by restraining the demon that used to attacked the village. The legend says that the monk called Yung-Sho located the talisman around the demons' neck and ordered him a specific command. This command had been the word "Sit" fallowed by the gender of the demon, which in this case was male. After hearing these words the demon would hit the floor preventing him from movement as a side effect of the enormous magical strength of the Talisman. Thanks to this power the villagers were able to slay the demon, but nobody new where the Talisman came to be afterwards. Some say, several greedy villagers stole it and sold it to pirates, other say these villagers gave it to the country's enemy during a war in exchange for their lives, this rumor would explain why the village was obliterated for they said the Talisman held much more power than the one used against the demon. But others say the Talisman was taken by the same monks who made it, and hidden away so wicked beings would not use it for wrong purposes." 18 finished reading.

"Oh! Now I get it, that's why you fell when I said, Sit girl yestur-"- BOOM! And there went 18 again. -"Ups! I'm so sorry 18" - Fortunately, this time she didn't make a big hole, she just fell face first denting the land in the form of her body. She groaned, trying to stand up; her body felt like it still had ten times the weight of the world on top of her.

"Bulma, LEAVE!" She said threateningly, still pushing herself up from the ground.

"But-" She said reaching down to help 18.

"Just leave before I strangle you!" 18 shouted and moved away from Bulma's hands.

"Okay, okay!" Bulma said straightening and walking back to her car.

18 stood up, straighten and dusted herself up. She picked the book that had landed a few feet away and started to walk to her house when…

"I'll see what I can find and I'll come by tomorrow." Bulma said from the door of her car, as if she hadn't just buried 18 alive once again.

18 glared at her. "Please don't."

Bulma was a little frightened by that glare, she even gulped, but she stood her ground. "I can't do that. I promised I would help you. See you later!" The blue haired woman got in her car smiling without waiting for a reply; she turned her car on and flew away.

18 sighed and went into her house while massaging her temples. How could this have happened? She was supposed to start a new NORMAL and hopefully happy life. That's all she wanted. But no, she had to get a curse now too! She couldn't have gotten a simple cold, not even a fiver, no, she had to get a curse. God probably thought colds and normality where too overrated for her.

The sunset was starting to set when Bulma arrived at her house. She entered through the back door and after depositing her keys in the kitchen counter, went to the living room in look of her son and mother.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked her mother when she saw the woman watching TV in the sofa, but no baby around.

"Uh, oh! I put him to sleep a little while ago sweetie. He's in his room." The blond woman answered not taking her eyes from the novel she was currently watching.

"Okay then. I think I'm going to do the same then. Good night!" She said heading upstairs.

"Good night sweetheart!"

Bulma went to her baby boys' room before doing anything else. The baby's room was painted a baby blue color. In the walls were posters of martial artist, a requirement of Vegeta. He thought that since Bulma said babies learned even if they didn't talk, then his son would start getting some martial arts influence before Kakarot's. Bulma had no problem with that, but she had included some other posters and pictures of cars and dinosaurs and stuff, things that could catch a little boys' attention and remind them all, especially Vegeta, that it was a child what they had, not a fighting machine. In the floor of the room where big colorful puzzles, educational toys, big balls and other toys meant for the entertainment and/or education of the new born.

Bulma made her way to the crib where her little Trunks was sleeping soundlessly. His face almost always had a frown, even now when he was sleeping, as a signature that he was indeed Vegetas' son. Bulma smiled and reached down to caress the baby's cheek. No matter what horrible or annoying thing happened in her day, she could always come home and relief herself in the sight of her son.

Bulma new that she was a genius; not that she bragged about it too much, unless she was trying to annoy someone, but she knew that she was quite intelligent. She was well aware that she and her father had invented some very useful stuff for the world. But if there was something she had created that actually meant something, it was this little thing right here. The feeling she got every time she thought she was a mother, his mother, was incomparable. She doubted there was someone or something that could make her feel so fulfilled and pleased.

Bulma gave Trunks a kiss on the forehead and exited the room. She entered her own room and went into her bathroom. The blue haired woman took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Opening it, she let the warm water fall over her form, relaxing her.

Recalling today's events: she had found out that Krillin indeed had a problem in relationships. She chuckled a little, it was so obvious, but she had never allowed herself to admit it, giving in to pity instead.

Afterwards she discovered where 18 lived. Why she lives there and how she got to live there in the first place, Bulma had no idea. But the young blond woman lived there, which was good, because knowing she wasn't a nomad made it easier to find her.

And last, she had found out about the Talisman, the curse and…now that she thought about it, her power over 18?

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at the tiles of the floor, laughing softly. If 18 knew she had just had such a thought she would probably strangle her like she had threaten to do before, even if she hadn't thought it in any bad way; is not like she was actually going to use it.

After Bulma finished taking her bath, she dried herself up. She put on some shorts and a sleeveless blouse after her undergarments and settled in her bed.

She looked to the ceiling and thought about 18. She would have to find more information about the curse, about the talisman and even about 18 if she wanted to break that curse. Bulma's eyelids got heavy a little afterwards and she fell asleep thinking she wanted to have another look at that book.

18 closed her eyes and rested her head against the big tree which's foot she was currently sited at. It was a broad luxuriance tree that stood tall in the peak of the hill where her house was located. It looked like a combination of a Japanese tree with a puertorrican "Flamboyan". The only difference was that during summer, the tree would bloom giving birth to red, blue, yellow, or even violet colored flowers, sometimes a mixture of shades. Remembering every one of her summers, 18 couldn't recall one of them in which the tree's buds had been the same hue as in previous years. Those who had seen the tree thought the reason for the multicolored flowers depended on the food and water it received during the year. The blond woman wasn't sure why they would think that, but since she wasn't very knowledgeable about plants, she would not argue with their beliefs. Still, she was more inclined to believe her own theory: that the colors depended on the energy the tree received and was surrounded by.

18 had been there all evening, reading the book she had acquired the day before, and the sun was starting to set giving the sky a gingerly color that resembled that of the leaves of the tree on autumn. If you looked in the distance, up in the sky, you would even see the moon waiting impatiently for the sun to finally disappear so she could set in comfortably.

"So here's where you have been hiding." 18 opened her eyes in shock. She had been so engrossed in the serene feeling that she hadn't felt anyone approaching. She looked up to see who the intruder was.

"You again, what do you want now?" 18 asked a little irritated. She had finally achieved a moment to sooth all her worries away, even if just for a second, and this woman had to come and chatter it. She was starting to dislike Bulma, although that feeling had already begun a few days ago.

"I told you yesterday I would come back." Bulma reminded her, leaning her right shoulder on the tree.

"And I remember asking you, even politely, to not do such a thing." 18 replied.

"I know. But I don't usually listen to others." Bulma countered. She was going to help 18 no matter how hard the woman made it for her. Besides, she was really intrigue by that necklace.

"I can see that."

"So, I asked some people around and they didn't know a thing which wasn't surprising. I also looked in the internet, where I did find some articles, but they were all different, and you know how you can't trust the internet that much."

"So after another day, you still have nothing, we are in the same starting point, and I am still stuck with this." 18 said taking the necklace in her fist. She had the impulse to yank it off, but she had tried that before and as it was to be expected, it hadn't work.

"By that retort I take it you don't have anything either." - Bulma said with a smirk. 18 just frowned; she really didn't have anything more than yesterday. She had found a few more things about the curse and the legend in the book, but nothing that would help her get rid of it.

Bulma moved in front of 18 and reached down to grab the necklace between her fingers – "Here's my plan then. Since the only source of information is that book, which I am sure you are not going to lend me, and this necklace. I was thinking it would make my research easier if you moved in with me." Bulma explained with an expression that showed her seriousness and determination. 18 stared at her for a second.

"Are you out of your mind!?" 18 shouted pushing Bulma's hand away and standing up.

"Probably but that's beside the point. Are you going to lend me the book instead? And while you are at it, could you pack me your head and neck in a box too." Bulma said seriously crossing her arms over her chest.

18 frown got deeper before she turned around and began descending the hill.

"18 don't be so hardheaded and proud! You know the research would be easier if we live in the same house! I can't come here everyday to just work a few hours! It'll take forever!" Bulma shouted walking after 18 down the hill.

"I don't care! I'm not moving into your house! I don't even need your help! So just leave!" 18 shouted not looking back.

"You know two heads think better than one!" The blue haired genius said, trying to convince the other woman. It wasn't working, 18 just kept walking, not even arguing anymore. She saw as 18 reached the door and decided to speed up her pace. If she got in the house, she might not be able to convince her. As the blond pulled the doorknob Bulma pushed the door holding it back.

18 glared at her. The nerve of this woman! What the heck was she smoking that would make her believe she would ever move in with her!?

"Do you want to stay like that forever? Do you want to be powerless whenever someone says…those words? And be buried alive not to say crush your pretty face over and over again? What if it has side effects? You don't know what it can do to you and neither do I. 18 you have as much of a clue as to how to get it off as me, but perhaps WE can find something. However, I can't do it unless you come with me." Bulma said looking 18 straight in the eyes without a flinch.

18 looked directly into the other woman's aquamarine eyes. She pondered on what she had said, things she already new. She really had no desire to be stuck to this necklace forever, nor disfigure her face, and the thought of been helpless by anything, especially such stupid words, made her blood boil. Apparently, she would have to swallow her pride for the first time in her life.

"…Fine." The blond woman finally said, sighing with a frown; she looked totally defeated. 18 looked up to see Bulma smiling from ear to ear. What had she done?

Perhaps Bulma wasn't really smoking; it could always be a massive gas leak. Or if she was smoking, it had to be some damn strong weed for it to affect her when the woman wasn't even inhaling it close to her. Bulma probably had it all over her and was letting it out through her pheromones or something, because she had just said yes to living with her. Seriously, there had to be some drugs involve.

_**Next Chapter: What will happen now that 18 is going to live with Bulma? Was that really such a good idea? Find out in the next God Bless This Curse!**_

**AN: Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you did, tell me in a review! If you didn't, then tell me in a review anyway!! **__

**Suggestions as to 18's name are still welcome!**

**Again thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Koujun and juujun Obedience. **


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Disclaimer: Once again, I need to point out the obvious that just don't get it: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING aside from this plot that is. **

**Warnings: Same, same. Read the first chapter.**

**A/N: While I was making this chapter I didn't remember Bulma's mother's name, (if she even has one in the series), I don't know, so I invented one for her. **

Chapter 3:

_**Family**_

When 18 opened her eyes she was met by a very unfamiliar sight. She was currently laid in the bed of a room that was not her own.

18 looked around. The room, even though it gave a distant feeling, was not at all plain. All four walls of the room were painted a white color, giving it a close similarity to the ones of a hospital room. The bed was located against the right wall of the room; it had two little brown nightstands on each of its sides. The one situated at the left of the bed, closer to the door, held an elaborated white lamp with bronze outlines, the other held a telephone. In front of the bed, was another rectangular shaped chest which's purpose was to keep safe it was given; or so 18 thought. Opposite the wall where 18 was resting, was a big drawer where you could put your clothes, and at the end of the room, was a crystal door that gave way to the balcony, it had some dark bronze curtains that looked rather expensive with their combination of hues and shapes, not to mention the apparent texture of its cloth. All in all the room was pretty fancy.

18 pushed the sheets off her body and let her legs fall over the side of the bed, recalling that although she was in a very unfamiliar place, it was not an unknown one at all; she knew exactly where she was.

She opened the nightstand and took her toothbrush, then stood up from bed and walked through the cold tiles to the door. She exited the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

After finishing her business in the bathroom she descended the stairs. From the last step of the stairs she could see the living room, where the TV was on but no one was watching it, and although she couldn't see, she could hear voices, feminine voices, arguing to her left.

"What do you think you are doing?! She heard Bulma shout.

"Honey, I'm just spicing it up a little!" 18 heard another voice say and then giggle. She wondered who that was.

"Eww, no! This is breakfast! Get away with that!"

"Come on! Just a little bit sweetie."

After getting tired of the seemingly stupid dispute, 18 took a few more steps into the first floor and showed herself to the arguing women. She was leaning on the wall when the women noticed her, which wasn't much after she had appeared, but it did take a few seconds.

"Why, good morning there!" Exclaimed an overly cheerful blond woman without taking her arm from where it was: over Bulma trying to pour something into the frying pan.

"Morning." 18 said calmly. She still had no idea of who this woman was. Last night when she had moved in, she had not seen her. She hadn't seen her at the party either, not that she had stayed to long, but yeah, she hadn't seen her.

18 looked over to Bulma who had her arms stretched as if to protect her food from her mother.

"Uh so 18! You are finally awake!" Bulma said, and then she felt rather stupid.

18 looked around searching for a clock. She found one on the wall above the television. She then went to look at Bulma with a raised eyebrow.

"It just turned 9:00." Oookay what was wrong with this woman? Did she wake up so early everyday? She seriously had some issues. They were going to have some big trouble if she expected her to wake up so early too.

"Right." Next time, she should look at the clock first, Bulma thought.

"So your name is 18?" - The blond woman asked, to which 18 nodded. – "That's a very unique name!"

"I know." 18 replied. What else could she say? Without sounding rude that is.

"My name's Merriam, I'm Bulma's mother." Oh so that's who she was! Mmm, Bulma lived with her mother? And she was supposed to live with her and her mother? Who else lived here?

"It's a pleasure." 18 said anyway. She had no problem in knowing her, the woman seemed pretty nice so far, she was a bit too merrily, but she could deal with that, unlike living with all of Bulma's family. She was starting to feel very awkward.

"Ah! I'll ask her instead." – Merriam said towards her daughter as if she had just had the most brilliant of ideas, and then walked over to 18. Bulma rolled her eyes. – "18, my daughter is making some tortillas, and I thought that since they are tortillas which are originally from México, they should have some spicy sauce! Don't you agree with me?" She said leveling the sauce to 18's face abruptly.

18 backed away a bit from the dangerous sauce. Hey! If that fell in your eyes it would be worse than getting hit by Goku's Kamehameha when he's transformed into super saiyan. She then looked at the woman before her; thinking she had been right, this was a stupid argument.

"Ah, well, just because it was made in Mexico, doesn't mean you have to make it spicy like they do. Plus, isn't this a breakfast? Don't you think it should be a little more…sweet, to say it like that? Spicy isn't usually sweet." 18 explained. She usually liked spicy stuff, but not on breakfast. She didn't care who ate it like that, Mexican's, German's, African's, whoever, she wasn't them.

"Ja! Hear that! I told you spices and breakfasts didn't mix!" Bulma said proudly.

" Oooh" – the blond optimistic woman's expression turned so depressive that it was scary. – "Then I'll just put it on my own!" Merriam cheered. It was even creepier the way she could suddenly change like that, 18 thought.

"Good!" Bulma said, going back to preparing her food. 18 stared at them for a few seconds.

"Anyway! How long do you think this is going to take Bulma?" 18 asked.

"Well, I honestly don't know. It could be a few weeks, although I doubt it. More probably some months if we are in luck and hit the jackpot with the information." The blue haired woman explained, flipping the tortilla in the frying pan. She grinned proudly as her food didn't fall in the floor.

"What?!" – 18 asked, to what Bulma didn't answer. She couldn't believe it. She had to stay here that long? – "And I need to stay here that long?"

"If you want to be curse for hopefully some months instead of some years, I'll have to go with yes." Bulma replied. She deliberately inserted the word hopefully in that sentence. She didn't want 18 to call her a liar later on if things didn't go along with her estimation.

18 sighed in frustration; apparently she did have to stay here that long.

"Fine, then I'll be back later." 18 turned around with intentions of exiting through the nearest door, but she was stopped by a squeaky voice.

"You are leaving?! But breakfast is almost done!" Merriam said.

"That's right. Where are you going anyway?" Bulma asked putting the food in a plate that her mother picked up to lay it on the table.

"What? I need to report myself to you now too?" 18 asked frowning.

"No you don't need to. But you could just tell me where you are going since I'm just asking." Bulma replied in a very calm voice, a small smile added.

18 rolled her eyes. "I'm going home to pick some clothes since my stayed here won't be as short as I wish it could be." She retorted.

"But you can do that later! Now you can just sit here and eat!" – Merriam said, surprising 18 by grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her to the table. She forced her to sit down in one of the chairs that already had a food-filled plate in front of it. – "Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" The woman sang smiling while swinging a finger in the air and walking back to the kitchen.

18 just looked at the blond woman wide-eyed, while Bulma chuckled back in the kitchen.

"Lighten up 18. You can go pick whatever you need after breakfast. I'll even go with you." Bulma said walking up to the table with her own plate in hand.

"I didn't ask you to." 18 said with an attitude.

"I know but I still want to. You might run away if I don't." Bulma said before taking a bite of her food. She seriously thought 18 would run off, that's why she was going with her. Not that the blond woman could get rid of the necklace without her help, she was pretty sure of that. But if she was as proud as Vegeta, which she seemed, there was a high probability of her running of to deal with it on her own. If that happened she would have to start looking for her again and she didn't want to go through that troublesome task, which she would go through if necessary, most definitely; there was no way she was going to be held from investigating that talisman.

"You know that hadn't even crossed my mind, but now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. To be away from your obnoxious self, yeah, it sounds like a good idea alright." 18 said with a smile.

"Ja, ja. Very funny" – Bulma laughed dryly. Maybe she should leave the woman to pick her stuff by her self. She was starting to ruin her breakfast with her annoying comments. – "This obnoxious self of which you speak, is the one that's going to set you free. You should be a little bit more grateful towards her, don't you think?"

"I don't see any freedom yet. So why be grateful for nothing?" 18 replied. Oh how she loved verbal banter.

"Now, now girls, stop arguing." Merriam said putting juice filled glasses that she had brought in a tray in front of the girls plates. She then settled herself at one of the table's sides to eat her own breakfast.

"Whatever." – Bulma said, to what 18 internally smiled while she ate. Apparently she had won. – "Anyway, where's Trunks?"

"He's still in his bed." Merriam answered.

"That boy sleeps too much. Do you think I should ask the doctor about it?" Bulma wondered like a naïve new mother usually did.

"It's only nine." 18 commented.

"What's your point?" Bulma asked. Yeah it was nine, but she was awake, and aren't babies supposed to be very hyperactive by the age of one or something.

"I repeat: It's, only, nine." 18 repeated louder and slower. Perhaps Bulma hadn't heard her right 'cause' if she had she wouldn't have asked her again, right? The woman was a genius after all, right? She was starting to doubt that.

"And?" She still didn't get it.

"Girls!" – Merriam interjected, sensing the incoming dispute. – "Baby, I think what's 18's trying to say is that you shouldn't worry about little Trunks, and I agree. It's totally normal for him to sleep so much; he's still a new born baby pretty much. You used to sleep a lot when you were a baby too." The older blond woman said.

"Really? What else did she do as a baby?" 18 asked with mischievous eyes and a smirk to match. She was truly interested now.

It had been Bulma's idea to bring her here in the first place, away from her comfortable home. So if Bulma wanted her in house she was going to make sure the blue haired woman remembered her stay, thoroughly. After all, you know what they say about payback, she a bitch.

"Oh! You know she could be such a hassle sometimes! Actually there was this one time-" Merriam began retelling her daughter's childhood stories with eagerness, but she was interrupted.

"Mom! Don't you dare continue that, especially not with this woman, NEVER." Bulma half shouted. She turned to look at 18 with a glare to find the blond woman grinning. – "Well since I see you finished eating, we can go now." She stood up from the table picking up her plate as well as 18's and went to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink; she took her keys from the counter and returned to the table.

"Let's go then." Bulma said towards 18, with a serious expression. You could see she was truly pissed. 18 just kept smiling; she took her glass of juice and slowly drank what was left of it, if only to further irritate Bulma. When she was done, she stood from the chair and even accommodated it under the table before walking to the door. Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed in aggravation before fallowing 18 out of the house.

The ride to 18's house was spent in silence. Bulma was still too irritated to speak and 18 just didn't feel like it; not that she had an idea of what to talk about had she felt otherwise. Arriving at the isolated house, the girls stepped out of the car and went inside.

Within the house, Bulma admired the decorations. The wooden house was as big as it seemed from outside, which was considerately big, not as huge as Bulma's but still quite big. It consisted of three floors. The first floor had the living room to its left. In it was a big screen TV against the frontal windows, a sofa, a love sit and a chair; a wooden table was located in the middle of these articles, a statue of a blue dragon stood in the middle of it along with some pictures. And resting against the wall was another little table that held a telephone and more pictures.

On the right side of the house was the kitchen and in front of it, before the windows, was the dining room. The kitchen was quite roomy. It had the colors dark green and cream; its counter was painted by this first color and was supported by crystal cubes. The dining table was made of wood just like everything else, and wore a tablecloth of the same color as the counter.

From where Bulma was standing she could see some stairs that lead to the second floor. The second floor was practically a hall. She could see two door that she suspected revealed rooms if opened, but what was off to the right was hidden to her by a wall. On the roof of this second floor was a square like door with a string hanging from it. Bulma suspected this lead to the attic.

"You can sit if you want, I'll be right back." Bulma heard 18 said as the blond woman climbed to the second floor. She saw her enter the closet room to the stairs.

The blue haired woman decided to make herself comfortable while she waited for her companion. She went over to the sofa and set there in front of the TV. The first thing she spotted as soon as she sat were the pictures that rested in the table before her.

The first picture was kind of goofy. It was taken in a park apparently; a dark skinned young girl sat in the grassy ground, she was smiling with a slightly taller, multi-colored spiky haired guy sitting in the middle of her legs with a big grin and 18 was sitting in the middle of this crazy looking boy's legs with a large smile of her own. The blond girl looked so much younger, like a junior high school kid. She was very skinny and wore short jeans with a long sleeve purple blouse that was ripped in the arms and a sleeveless black one on top of that, plus some black and purple sneakers; looking at the girl's friends Bulma realized they all wore very unique fashion. The blond girl's hair went down to her upper back and it was divided in the middle; and her expression was so much different from the one she showed now. Her light blue eyes sparkle with pure glee, and her toothy grin looked like it was going to break her face in two. Her arms were up with the sign of peace and love and from the right side of the picture appeared a tall black-haired guy who wasn't supposed to be in the picture, apparently.

Another photo was of just 18 and a white, brown-haired girl with dark brown eyes. The girl appeared to be sited in a chair in a classroom and 18 was standing behind her, her arms around the girl's neck in a hug; they were both smiling sweet sincere smiles.

The last photo was completely different. It was taken in a lovely backyard adorned with beautiful roses. There was an attractive blond woman sited in a bench dressed in a silky dark blue dress. She was smiling and her light blue eyes gave off a warm feeling even through the picture. At her left, was a tall, muscular and handsome dark-haired man standing with his right arm around her shoulders; he had a gentile but expensive smile on his lips that went along with the luxurious tuxedo he was sporting. At the other side of the woman was sited a little blond girl, with her hair loose down to her shoulders. She was smiling at the camera like her parents while wearing a pretty pink dress; and standing beside the little girl, was a little boy of her same age. His hair was cut short and neatly brushed back. Like his father he was wearing a tuxedo that made him look like a young cute adult, but unlike the others he wasn't smiling although he didn't looked annoyed to be there, he seemed to just be waiting for the camera to go off.

Bulma gazed at the picture for a few more seconds, according to the picture, 18 was a rich little girl, which would explain how she was able to live where she did at the moment. Bulma put the picture down where it had been and stood up noticing there were more photo's on the wall.

Walking over she saw more pictures of her parents alone, pictures of her alone with her brother and of the family together. She also saw that the photo's that where in the little table were of more of her friends on trips, but the five friends she had seen in the previous photo's where always there.

"What are you doing?"

"Aaah!" Bulma jumped a few feet away at the sound of a sudden voice extremely close to her ear.

"There's no need to scream." 18 said scratching her ear as if to free it from probable deafening.

"Sorry, but you scared me. You shouldn't snick up on people like that." Bulma admonish.

"I wasn't snicking, you just didn't hear me." 18 replied.

"Whatever." – Bulma said. – "Are these your parents?" She asked pointing to the picture where the blond woman appeared alone with her husband. She already knew they were, but she wanted to know more about them, she didn't know why but she did.

"Yes, they are." 18 said looking up to the picture contemplatively.

"She's beautiful, and he's very handsome too." Bulma said and 18 nodded.

"Careful, mom might drag you by your feet tonight if she thinks you are hitting on dad." 18 joked and laughed light heartedly.

"So she's the jealous type huh?" – Bulma said, 18's words not really registering in her brain. – "Wait! She's dead?" She realized, and reproached herself mentally.

"They are both dead, and no, she was not really very jealous I just like to say that to see how people will react. You didn't so it wasn't fun." 18 said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." Bulma said looking away. She could see through 18's eyes the pain it cause her to remember her parents weren't around any more. It made Bulma feel ashamed, how insensitive of her.

"Is alright, it happened a long time ago." 18 said sensing Bulma's shame.

"Um, and what were their names?" Bulma asked looking back at 18. Curiosity always got the best of her.

"Mom's name was Camilia, and dad's was Junabdiel. Is funny 'cause' I never liked my mother's name and always told her so when she bothered me about something."

"Jejeje, really? What did she do?"

"She would look at me with a sincere smile and say that we were always born with something we didn't like. Then her smile would turn into a smirk while she told me how I was going to get feathers all over my body like a chicken when I turned ten and there was nothing I could do about it because it was hereditary."- 18 paused to laugh. – "I would stick my tongue out at mom frowning and run up to dad begging him to tell me the truth, while she laughed."

Bulma started laughing softly. She would have never thought such thing about 18. She could just imagine it, 18 running around in her cute pink dress with a frustrated look on her pretty face, it was just, adorable.

18 glance over at Bulma and smiled. She looked so lovely when she laughed, well she was always did but when she laughed she seemed to shine; and she had such a pretty laugh too, like melodious music. At realizing what she was thinking 18 shock her head to get out of her reverie.

"Yeah well, at least I learned I shouldn't say stuff like that to children. It can be very terrifying for a five year old kid." 18 joked with a soft smile.

"I'm sure." – Bulma said laughing a bit more before calming down. – "Well, I think we should head off already. You got everything you need?"

"Yeah is over there." 18 said signaling over to the stairs, where two big suitcases were waiting.

18 took her suitcases and located them in the car before flying back to Bulma's house.

--------------

_**Next Chapter: Let the Experiments BEGIN! In the next God Bless This Curse!**_

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer, much, much longer, but I thought that was a good place to stop, 'cause' one I had a bit of a writer's block at the middle of this one and I didn't want to make you all wait anymore. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I didn't like it as much, perhaps next one will be better.**

**Still, don't forget to tell me if YOU liked it, and how much! You know how? IN A REVIEW! So yeah go and review NOW!...Please? **__


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Experiments Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING…except the idea to create this fanfiction.**

**WARNINGS: This fanfiction is meant to be, and most certainly WILL be, shoujo-ai. Which means there will be girl on girl romance and/or action, if you get what I mean . Besides that…I guess I should warn you about the use of curse words…and violence, perhaps? Those seem like stupid warnings to me, but yeah, they'll be here too. **

**A/N: And now we have arrived to chapter number four! What do you think will happen here? Well, I can honestly tell you that I have NO idea whatsoever! So we'll both have to wait to see.**

**I would also like to thank all of you that have reviewed my story so far, they aren't much, but they are there, and it means a lot to me. If it weren't for them this fanfiction would have been discontinued a long time ago .**

**So to all of you who read this and review thanks, thanks to all of you who just read too, but how about a little review from you guys from time to time? You know, they are like gasoline to my fingers, it makes them write faster! **

**Okay with all that said, I leave you all to enjoy the next Chapter of "God Bless This Curse"**

Chapter 4:

_**Let the Experiments Begin!**_

When the girls arrived at Bulma's house, the blue haired genius guided the blond directly to her lab; a big building located behind her house with some crystal windows in the upper parts of the walls and a big metal door in the front.

Standing before the aforementioned door, Bulma located the palm of her hand in a scanner that was situated beside the door. A green line scanned her hand once before it turned blue with a sound of approval. The metal door slid opened allowing the girls into its chamber.

18's first instinct as she walked into this compartment was to rub her arms to protect herself from the freezing environment of the lab; of course she did this discreetly. Looking around she noticed the different lab equipment the blue haired woman held in this room. By one side were metal tables with numerous chemicals of different colors each resting within the safe space of a closed crystal vessel. On the other side there were more tables with different types of microscopes, needles, scissors, more chemicals, and other stuff 18 didn't recognized. As for the rest of the room it was pretty much the same, full with unidentifiable scientific gear, for 18 at least, for exception of a big telescope that was resting by the end of the room.

"Well, let's get to it!" Bulma said with a smile and started walking to the middle of the lab.

"…Right." 18 replied walking slowly after Bulma.

"First, we need to get a close look at that necklace." Bulma said. She walked over to one of the tables and took a small knife.

"What the hell are you going to do with that thing?" 18 stopped in her tracks, with a scowl.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Cut your head off, of course!"- The genius said as she walked over to 18. The blond narrowed her eyes at the woman. She knew Bulma wasn't really going to do it but she still wasn't a very trustful person. – "Don't be silly 18. I want to see if I can cut a fragment of one of those beads." Bulma explained while laughing softly.

18 just stood there with a serious face as Bulma approached her. The dark-blue eyed woman took the necklace within her fingers and, careful to not hurt 18, scraped one of the diamond orbs. As expected of a diamond, they didn't even scratch; apparently they were as real as they seemed. Bulma decided to try one of the larger light blue spheres but she was met with the same results.

"Okay this isn't working." Bulma pointed out while she turned around. She walked up to the table again where she left the knife and took a small pen instead.

"What's that?" 18 asked; she needed to know of every little thing the woman was going to use **on** her or **close** to her. It was her health, not to mention life that was in peril here, which gave her the right to know; she was still uncertain about Bulma's capability.

"Stop freaking out, you'll see." Was Bulma's reply as she took the necklace in her grasp again. She pointed the object above one of the diamonds and pressed a button from on top of the supposedly pen. A red light like laser shot from the end of the pen onto the orb causing a few sparks to appear. Still, even with all of this show, the orb remained unscathed. Bulma tried the other sphere, she didn't think it would be any different, but it was always worth to try. However, the outcome was the same.

The scientist was becoming so exasperated that she growled at the thing throwing the pen-now-laser to the side; the pen fell on one of the metal desks and rolled all the way to the ground.

"Fucking shit!" Bulma growled as she dragged 18 by the necklace, not caring if it broke. Not that she thought it would, but she wasn't taking any caution with it anymore.

"Hey! Stop pulling me damn it!" 18 shouted with a deep scowl as she was hauled across the room.

"Just get over here." Bulma said equaling 18's profound scowl. She was truly irritated, there hasn't been a thing that she couldn't brake to satisfy her desires of discovery, and her pride demanded she didn't allow this stupid necklace to be the first to do otherwise.

Bulma pulled the necklace into a microscope, yanking 18 along with it. The blond woman was force to slam her hands on the desk to avoid hitting it with her forehead.

"Bulma what the fuck is wrong with you?!" The blond yelled glaring at her.

"Nothing! Don't you want to know what's up with this shit?!" Bulma replied while preparing the microscope.

"Not if it's going to cost me my head!" 18 shot back. She stared at the blue haired woman who was totally enthralled with accommodating the microscope in order to examine the talisman. She was completely into it, as if nothing else existed. 18 had just discovered the proud and competitive side of Bulma, and it was quite interesting, also funny, even if right now this part of her personality was been utterly annoying.

"Well, I do!" Bulma snapped.

It had been past half an hour when 18 spoke again.

"I'm getting tired." She stated. She had been in the same position, standing with her hands on the desk, for a bit more than half and hour and Bulma didn't seem even close to finishing. She hadn't even said a word in that same amount of time, her attention wholly on the talisman. It was expected of her to get uncomfortable in that posture.

Bulma finally looked up. – "Huh? Oh! Sorry." – She said. She looked to both sides in search of something. She found the "something" in the left side really close to her; it was a little red button. She pressed it.

A few seconds later a brown cushioned chair came up to 18. 18 looked at it and blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, sit. We'll be here a bit more." Bulma said and 18 did as she was told.

Five minutes later.

"Have you found anything worth talking about?" 18 wondered. She didn't want to hear boring details, only interesting things.

"I'm not exactly sure. You see, this microscope is not as simple as it looks. It exceeds the capacity of normal microscopes and it has a device capable of perceiving energy. Something similar to the dragon radar, only better, since it doesn't only reveal one specific pre-programmed type of energy, but any kind as long as I have some data about it on my main computer." Bulma explained, moving the wheels of the microscope to zoom in.

"Okay, and?" 18 pushed, she was somewhat impressed with Bulma's work. She knew Bulma's strong field was engineering artifacts combined with physical energy, but she didn't know of anyone who had invented a machine that could expose different types of energy at once. She wondered how extensive Bulma's data bank was; did she have information about all the variety of energy that existed? Or did she only know about the physical one?

"Well, from what I can see, the energy in these little orbs is probably related to some kind of electric power, since I can see orange and yellow sparks going in and out. While the bigger spheres, are totally different. They hold threads of energy. Have you ever seen the Aurora of the north pole?" Bulma wondered.

"On TV, once" 18 replied.

"These threads have those changing colors. They are like strands of hair that tie those foreign letters." – Bulma explained. – "Here see for yourself." 18 looked into the microscope.

"That's it?" 18 asked, still observing the colorful threads.

"Yeah, I can't see anything else, and I don't know what else to use on it. Perhaps we can experiment with chemicals later on." Bulma said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair.

"What if the chemicals damage it?" 18 asked, leaning back as well.

"I know that's why I'm so hesitant on using them." Bulma replied. She had thought about it before, thinking it would be so cool to experiment with them and see what happened. But then she really thought about it. Her chemicals were dangerous, and 18 would have to be really close to them. Also, there was the possibility that the chemicals wouldn't help them at all and instead ended fucking the necklace forcing 18 to stay cursed forever; plus she wouldn't be able to investigate it further which was a big downside.

Silence befell the room as the girls thought on their next actions. 18 didn't really know what they could do, she wasn't really good with science, her strength lied in another field. Bulma was still thinking about the chemicals, perhaps, if she was really careful, they could use them.

"Girls! Lunch's ready!" Came the shrieking voice of Merriam, causing Bulma to jump and 18 to cringe.

Both women turned to the door, where Bulma's mother was standing with a big smile and a spoon in her raised right hand; they both thought it was kind of creepy to see her like that, like from a horror film.

"uh…right." Bulma said.

"Hurry up now, before it gets cold!" Merriam said as she turned around and exited the room.

18 just gazed at the blond woman as she exited the room. She frowned, that was the only person in this world that could actually give her the jitters. She was just so, happy and bouncy and she appeared out of nowhere. 18 hated to admit it, but that woman scared her a bit.

The blond martial artist stood from her chair and fallowed Bulma out of the lab.

This time, the table was occupied not only by Merriam and the girls, but also by a cute little boy called Trunks, or like everyone liked to address him, Little Trunks. Merriam was sited at one side while 18 was across from her, Little Trunks was by her side in a baby chair and Bulma was beside him feeding the boy at the same time she ate. The feast for today was, spaghetti with meatballs and as much mozzarella cheese as you wanted, Italian food. This morning was Mexican now it is Italian, 18 wondered from where would it come from for dinner.

A while later still in the middle of dinner, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" – Merriam said in her always cheerful voice. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up to answer the phone. – "Bulma, sweetie is for you!" Called Merriam from the kitchen.

Bulma frowned questioningly, wondering who could be calling her. She left the spoon with which she was feeding Little Trunks and stood from the table. After she got the phone from her mother, the older woman returned to her food.

"Bulma here." – The blue haired woman said into the phone. – "When is that?...tomorrow?...do you really need me? Because if it is just procedure...Can't one of my employees go in my place?... It has to be me?...How much time will it take?...what?! Completely?! I had something important I needed to take care off, can't it be shorten?" – She looked back to the table as her conversation continued.

18 looked to her left when she felt a whimper. She realized that such pathetic noise had come from the baby that was currently located beside her. She gazed at the little thing with curious eyes. Little Trunks was in a very distressful situation. There it was, right in front of him and no matter how much he stretched his small arms he couldn't reach it. He looked over his table and realized there was a better prospect a bit closer to him; the spoon that still held a bit of that delicious thing his mother kept calling food, not that he cared what its name was the thing was good and satisfying and that was the important part. The blue haired baby reached for the spoon with a deep frown of concentration on his face. His features relaxed as he grasped the utensil with his tiny fingers and raised it. Unfortunately for him, his hold wasn't strong enough and the spoon fell spilling what little baby-food it had in it. The boy's scowl returned full force as his eyes began to water and his lower lip quiver.

18 looked over at Merriam who wasn't even remotely aware of the baby's frustration. The woman was too engrossed in her lunch and even more absorb in the novel she was watching in her portable TV. Why would she have a portable TV in the kitchen table when she could watch it on the big screen that was right across from her in the living room? The blond girl had no idea, it made no sense to her, there was nothing blocking her view!

18 shook her head and decided not to fall into this family's insanity by pondering on their weird behavior; she returned her attention back to Little Trunks instead.

Sighing, she took the spoon from the table, dipped it into the bottle of baby food and shoved it, gently of course, into Little Trunks mouth a second before the boy started to cry. His demeanor changed immediately, his frown disappeared and he smiled, clapping his little hands to further express his delighted state.

18 gave him a small smile with a raised eyebrow, recognizing that the little thing was kind of cute when he was not pissed off.

The little saiyan made a little noise as if saying he wanted some more. 18 complied with his wishes, dipping the spoon in the bottle again and bringing it to his mouth afterwards. She wiped the remnants that fell around his mouth and put them into it. She continued to feed him until the bottle was over and gave him his bottle of milk after that; the little boy came to the spontaneous conclusion that he really liked her.

Unknown to 18, Bulma had been watching their interaction the whole time. She had a gentile smile on her lips. She had just witness a side of 18 no one else had. The blond beauty was, although short tempered and a bit annoying at times, Bulma was sure from those little actions she had just witness that she was also caring, compassionate, and sweet below that strong demeanor she portrayed. She had not doubt about it, she just needed to dig a little to find those qualities, and even though she didn't know why, she found herself wanting to do exactly that.

The genius hung up the phone after agreeing with the man she was speaking to. She made her way to the table, with her eyes still fixed on 18 who had gone back to eating her food. She sat on her chair on caressed Little Trunks head smiling at him before looking over at 18 again, this time, the blond woman was looking back at her.

"That was the secretary of a neighbor corporation." Bulma said.

"Why are you telling me?" 18 asked after swallowing. The woman didn't need to report herself to her like she didn't either, why did she kept doing weird things?

"So you will know that I won't be here probably for the whole day because it's a conference with different companies, which means I can't work on the talisman tomorrow." Bulma explained, turning back to her food.

18 didn't say anything, she just nodded, understanding. There was really nothing she could do if Bulma had work to do, but damn it! That meant she had to go one more day, added to what was already estimated, tied to this curse! She didn't like that idea; perhaps she should start research on her own, maybe look for help somewhere else.

"Mmm, a conference for a complete day? And who's going to baby-sit little Trunks?" Merriam, who's eyes finally left the TV thanks to commercials, asked.

"What do you mean who? You are." Bulma said looking at her mother.

"Me? Honey I can't do it. You know I go out with my friends every Sunday." Merriam replied with a smile. 18 listen without a word, getting a hunch to where this was going and not liking it. She was already practicing the word 'no, no, no, no!' in her head.

"Then who's going to do it then!?" Bulma argued.

Merriam's smile grew showing off her white teeth; her gaze went from her daughter to 18. The ex-android frowned, she knew it!

"18?" Bulma asked her mother after her eyes fell where her mother's stopped.

"No." 18 stated bluntly.

"Why not? Bulma has an important conference, I can't miss my Sunday outings, and I don't think you have anything better to do, do you?" Merriam asked with a gesture of her hand.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then! Why not?"

"Because he's you grandson not mine! And what's so important about Sunday's that you can't skip even one!?" 18 argued. There was no way, in Hell or Heaven that she was going to baby-sit this kid!

"Like I have said before, I can't miss my Sunday outings, they are very important." The older woman repeated, as if she was saying something with that.

"You still haven't answered my question." 18 replied plainly. Her mind kept screaming that: 'She was not a babysitter! No fucking way!'

"18 can't you please do this for me?" Bulma interjected.

"No. I'm not a babysitter, Bulma." 18 said looking at her firmly.

"I know you are not, but this is practically an emergency! Mom won't miss her Sunday's no matter how much I ask, I can't miss this stupid reunion, and I don't trust babysitters. So please, it's only for one day." Bulma practically beg. She wondered why she was trusting this woman with her child, a woman who had tried to kill them all and almost succeeded. Still, something within her, and something about the blond, told her she could do it. Even if no one believe she should (her mother didn't count), something in her gut told her she could.

18 looked into the deep sapphire eyes of the woman. She wondered why she would trust her so much when she barely knew her. Heck, she probably knew those babysitters better then her. Yet, she was trusting her with her son. She felt a bit unsure about this whole situation, but thinking about it, she was living in the woman's' house, eating her food, and getting some kind of help, even if it was still and intent, from the woman. The least she could do was baby-sit the boy for a day.

"Fiiine." 18 sighed reluctantly; she had forgotten that she was neither in Hell nor Heaven, this was Earth, and these things could happen.

"…Really?" Bulma asked, she hadn't thought it was going to be so easy.

"Yeah, yeah." 18 said.

"Great! Thanks!" Bulma grinned.

"Sure, whatever." 18 said. She looked down at the boy who was just finishing his milk. The boy was just a baby, how hard could taking care of a baby be?

Bulma chuckled and shook her head softly as she finished her lunch, motion that went unnoticed by 18. There she went again, been so tough and indifferent She smiled, finding her behavior somewhat funny now that she knew there was more to her, not that she had ever doubted it.

After lunch the girls retreated back to Bulma's chambers. Bulma with a huge enthusiastic grin while 18 was frowning, wary. Why? Because Bulma had finally decided to take a chance in their experiments: it was time for the chemicals to appear in the game, as Bulma had herself said.

---------------

_**Next Chapter: Bulma's gone for her reunion and Merriam is, well, somewhere. Meanwhile 18's left alone with a baby. Will she be able to handle it? Find out in the next God Bless This Curse!**_

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short and God did I have a huge writers block or what?! But, after weeks of meditation (or waiting) the inspiration finally hit me and I was able to finish this one and also get a great idea for the next one! Thank God for that! **

**Now go to that button and push it! Yeah! Now leave me a review! Remember what I said about gasoline and my fingers! So go on! Just a little review to know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: Baby and I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!...Except half the plot.**

**Warnings: Read previous chapters.**

**Author's Notes: So, um…yeah, I know it's been like… a year since I last updated, but my bad! I did as promised though! I'm continuing it! ^^**

**P.S. I want to leave something clear before you begin to read: I know nothing about babies; or most of the things that have to do with them. Except that they are truly ALIENS! Seriously just look at them when they come out…. **

**P.. This story had not been beta-read, so all mistakes are…well, still here. I'll beta-read it later. If you see any huge errors, make my job easier and inform me . **

Chapter 5:

_**Baby and I **_

(Part I)

"Are you fucking serious?" 18 asked her voice full of incredibility. This woman was serious! She was seriously going to leave her one year old son with a woman she barely had knowledge of; and what little she knew was not very good.

"Yes, of course I am!" – Bulma said, giving herself one last look in that mirror the living room has for whatever reason. The blond could not understand; weren't mirrors supposed to be in rooms or bathrooms? – "Don't worry, you two will be fine." She added, sliding a hand down her shoulder length blue hair as she made her way to 18 who was leaning on the back of the couch staring at her.

"**I** will, but I don't know about him." The blond said calmly, as if the threat would rid her of the probable nuisance she had in her arms.

Sadly, the blue haired genius just smirked, reaching a hand to caress the little boy's head; she received a giggle as thanks.

"He'll be fine too." She said with certainty.

18 raised an eyebrow; it almost seemed like she was daring her to prove her wrong. Maybe she should, she thought as the woman before her turned around and began to walk towards the back door. The blond followed her for lack of a better thing to do. Outside, a midsize personal airplane was waiting for her. How good is to be rich huh? 18 thought with amusement.

"Hopefully I'll be back by nightfall. If you feed him he'll fall asleep fast, if not then just let him watch T.V. the whole day." She said climbing the planes' short stairs.

18 just nodded. What else could she do? She got herself into this mess now she had to deal with it. Good thing it was only a day, how much damage could a year old baby do in half a day?

"And 18… thanks!" She heard Bulma shout just before she closed the door of the aircraft.

The blond shrugged and sighed, simultaneously, moving back to the external wall of the house to lean on it as she watched the airplane depart. As soon as it was far up in the sky she turned around to enter the house. Yet her intent was halted by another blond exiting through it. 18 did not get a chance to even open her mouth though, as Merriam rushed through the yard towards her car and speed off out of her property faster than lightning.

She rolled her eyes at the woman and proceeded to enter the house, closing the door behind her. Walking to the table she took the boy and sat him before her.

"What do you have boy that everyone goes running when its time to baby-sit you?" – She asked him not really expecting him to answer; the baby tilted his small head slightly to the right, as if trying to understand what she was saying. The blond raised an eyebrow before simply sighing and picking him up. – "Whatever." She said carrying him towards the kitchen.

Holding little Trunks on her left side to leave her right arm free and ready to use, she reached for the refrigerator's handlebar and pulled on it. Within the refrigerator were many edible things, but although she did not know much about babies, she did know you could not give cereal to a one year old that still lacked teeth; you even had to be careful with the ones who had them. Thus, most of the food was discarded, which left her with what?

Milk she guessed.

Using her right foot to keep the refrigerators' door open, she picked the bottle of milk from within before closing it with the same foot. The blond turned around and took two short steps towards the counter and sat little Trunks on its surface, placing the bottle beside him. Leaving them there she walked towards the sink to quickly retrieve Trunks' flask. And good thing she did it quickly for had she taken a second more Trunks, who was currently pulling on the bottle's top, would have taken an early milk bath.

18 hurriedly placed her hand on the bottle to keep it from falling over. She placed the baby's bottle on the counter and proceeded to release the grip the baby had on the milk. He let go with a grunt of discontent.

"If you stay still I'll give you some." She said, and almost laughed at the expression she received. Little Trunks was frowning up at her, not quite glaring, but pretty close for a one year old. She could clearly see the Vegeta resemblance now.

18 poured some milk into Trunks flask and quickly gave it to him, hoping to calm the boys' eagerness. Little Trunks seemed content enough at first, quickly reaching for the bottle and pushing it into his little mouth. However, his fulfillment was never met as the milk was too cold for his taste. He made sure to inform her of this by tossing the bottle over the counter to the floor with as much force as he could muster; not so much for a Saiyan boy.

"What the hell?!" 18 wondered. She bent down and picked the bottle from the floor before looking down at the boy. Not knowing what was wrong, she went to try again. Nearing the milk filled flask to Trunks mouth. Yet, little Trunks was having none of this so-called-milk and so he kept moving his head while showing the bottle away from him with his tiny hands.

"Maybe he's not hungry." The blond pondered. Why else wouldn't he want to drink it?

Concluding that was the most logical explanation for his actions, 18 decided to stop trying to feed the kid and left the bottle in the counter, picking the boy up again to go sit on the sofa. She placed little Trunks beside her and turned the TV on quickly finding something of interest to watch: a dance competition. Apparently they were down to the last two couples, Colombia and Mexico, and for some unknown reason their last dance would be under the music of Samba. Colombia stepped into the dance floor and then…

"Waaaaaah!"

Startled, 18 turned to the bawling boy wondering what was wrong now. She checked him over, wondering if he had hurt himself, not that she could imagine how that was possible since she was pretty sure he hadn't moved from his spot since they sat there, fifteen minutes ago. From her visual examination nothing seemed to be wrong.

Little Trunks kept bawling, but as he did, he crawled closer to her. He kept going until he reached her lap, or more specifically the control remote that rested upon her lap. He began to press random buttons hoping one of them would give him what he wanted.

"I'm guessing you don't want to watch this." The ex-android muttered. Damn it, she though. She had been intrigued by how the dance battle was going to end.

The blond pressed a few buttons on the control without retrieving it from the kid's hands – she wished to prevent another outburst – and presuming what he wanted to watch jumped the channel to one of cartoons. Right now, they were watching….Johnny Test, was it? Whatever the name, it had bright colors and that seemed to be enough to enthralled little Trunks into silence and tranquility.

A few hours passed and many shows went by. Soon enough it was midday and 18 was starting to think she would have to make lunch on her own since Merriam had yet to come back. She knew the woman was going to be out for most of the day, but she didn't think that actually meant the whole day. What type of 'outing' could an aged woman like her be having?

Better not wonder about it, 18 concluded, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen. Little Trunks hadn't moved from his spot since she relented the TV to him. Thus, she thought she could leave the boy alone for a few minutes while she went and made lunch.

Once she had looked through the refrigerator, she walked back to the living room having decided that today she was going to have some fried chicken and smashed potatoes, and Trunks will have baby food of course. Or at least he would, if she could discover where he had gone to.

She inspected over the couch, under the couch, behind the TV, below the table, back in the kitchen and beneath around all the furniture of the first floor and still she could not find him. 18 was perplexed, in a very irritated way. Surely she couldn't' have lost a one year old rugrat! Much less in the few minutes that she had been gone!

The blond re-began her search, opting to explore the exteriors of the house. The boy was not in the front yard or the backyard. He was not around the pool or in it thank God. And the storage house also lacked a Saiyan child, as did the lab. So, where the hell could he be?!

Now back within the house, the blond climbed the stairs to the second floor. She examined all the rooms she could find, not caring for privacy, bathrooms included. Still no sigh of little Trunks.

18 paced back and forth on the first level floor. She was starting to get desperate. Bulma was going to kill her!

'Wait' She halted her thought process along with her anxious walking. What the fuck did she care if Bulma got mad at her? Actually what did she care about the little brat? She didn't. And in any case he was the son of a Saiyan, he could clearly take care of himself right?

"…"

Yeah right! The kid may have nothing to do with her, and she may barely know Bulma, but she still didn't want to hurt the woman, especially not by involving her child.

18 walked back up to the second floor while rubbing her temples. Apparently she would have to take drastic measure; exorbitant to her. She almost never did what she was about to do, mostly because her pride wouldn't allow it, but seemingly at the moment she had no other choice.

Once on the second floor she walked straight to her room, stopping only when she reached her night table. She picked the cell phone that rested upon it and disconnecting it from its charger began to press particular buttons. The phone began to ring on the other line and after the fourth ring it was picked up.

"What took you so long Fay!" 18 practically shouted into the phone.

"Why hello to you too Li!" Came a sweet and calm feminine voice from the other side of the line.

"Can't you see I'm in distress?" 18 grumbled.

"No, not really, but I can hear you, if that's what you mean. What's wrong?" Fay wondered, concern showing in her voice.

"Can you come to Capsule Corporation right now?" The blond bluntly asked.

"Capsule Corporation? Why? What are you doing there?" The girl asked.

"I'll explain later, just come." 18 demanded, although the tone was much more similar to that of a question.

"Alright."

"Thanks. When you arrive come right up to the house. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right over. Bye."

"Bye." 18 replied disconnecting the call. She put her phone on her pocket and rushed downstairs, sitting on one of the sofas to wait for the girl.

A bit more than a quarter of an hour later Fay arrived at Capsule Corporation. She walked up to the door and rang the bell; she as greeted almost instantly.

"Hey." 18 said, opening the door and stepping aside for her to come in.

Fay smiled, stepping into the house as the blond closed the door behind her. 18 turned around to glance at her friend. It had been around a week since she had last seen her, maybe a bit more since the girl's parents had decided they would spend every day of the Christmas vacation together sight-seeing on different spots of the country. Yet the young woman had once again, like every Christmas and summer, changed her hair style. She was now sporting her brown mane cut in scales right down to a few inches below her shoulders and she had added a bang, the majority of which was swept to the left side of her face.

Nevertheless, the rest of her stayed pretty much the same, which was a good thing in 18's opinion. Her skin was still slightly tanned, her eyes brightly brown as always, she hadn't gained much if any weight and kept her well proportioned figure as before and to 18's and Fay's own pleasure Fay hadn't grown much, having over her no more than an inch; what? The blond didn't like been the shorter of the group.

"So Li, what type of trouble have you gotten yourself into in the short week and five days I have been gone?" – Fay asked, looking around the house. It was a pretty nice house in her opinion, although she did think it needed a bit more of color; cream was a too common choice these days. – "And why are you here?" She questioned; house interiors could not make her forget to ask about that.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need you to… help me." 18 pushed herself to say. It was such a hard thing to do. Even if she was talking to her best friend, asking for help still went against her pride and dignity; which might she add was already damaged thanks to Bulma.

"Sure, how can I be of service?" Fay replied smiling as always. She did not even think of teasing the blond about how difficult she found it to ask for help. She was sure that if she for some reason did such a thing, the woman would never ask her for anything in her life again! And she, as a best friend, could not and would not allow that.

"I…kind of lost a kid." 18 explained looking to her left, waiting for it...

"What!?" All of Fay's attention focused immediately on 18, the nice furnished house instantly forgotten.

"A baby to be precise." The blond added.

"What, are you like a babysitter now? And a bad one at that? How the hell?!" Fay teased.

"I'm not a fucking babysitter! Just help me look for the kid." 18 huffed, practically stomping deeper into the living room.

"Okay, but whose baby is this?"

18 stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. "Where do you think you are? It's Bulma Briefs' son." She explained in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.

"Oh my God! You lost Bulma Briefs' son!" Fay exclaimed walking up to her. From all the kids he friend could have lost, it had to be one from a woman with monetary power.

"Stop freaking out!" The blond ordered. So what if it was Bulma Brief's son? She did not need to be reminded of it. She also did not need the drama-queen personality her friend had decided to portray to her.

"Alright! Alright! Let's just calm down." Fay said inhaling deeply. As if she hadn't been the only one who had been overacting.

"Can you finish changing personalities so we can search for the brat?" The blond asked impatiently.

"Sheesh, what got your panties in a bunch?" – She commented, returning to what everyone knew as Normal Fay State. – "It's a rhetorical question!" – She added quickly, seeing as her blond friend was about to go into deep, infuriated explanation. – "So, where have you searched?"

Finally, 18 though. "Everything from the first floor, the second floor and the whole yard, back and front."

"Then let's re-do it, just in case. Take the first floor and I'll take the second." 18 nodded.

The former android searched the whole first level again, this time even going deep into the drawers; who knows. Meanwhile her friend went to the second floor. Yet, there was still no sigh of little Trunks and 18 could not come up with a place in her mind where a Saiyan baby who still didn't know how to walk properly much less use his powers could have gone to in such short notice. Unless her luck was so bad that the kid had just learned how to fly, if that was the case then, she was going to need more help.

"Li did you check the attic?" Fay called from upstairs.

"No." 18 responded as she made her way to the second story. They had an attic?

"Then let's check it out." Fay suggested, reaching up to pull on the small doors handle.

The door came down with an audible screeching sound, followed by the automatic lowering of stairs. By the time the stairs reached the floor, 18 had already caught up with them. Climbing them they were met with the usual of an attic compartment: dust and not enough uncongested space.

"So, I'm looking for a kid that I don't even know how he looks like." Fay commented, walking around all the covered objects careful as to not step on any of them, or fall because of them.

"Small, round like babies are. Purple-bluish hair and is almost always frowning." The blond explained, raising the blanket off some couches.

"Adorable." Fay stated dryly, looking under a lamp table.

"He's not here." 18 said. She would have been surprise if he had been, actually.

"That he's not." – Fay replied, she too would have found it odd if the baby had managed a way to get himself up there. – "Let's see outside.

Down in the yard, Fay thought it would be wise to ask the nearby neighbors if they had seen a kid crawl by. None of them had. She went so far as to check around the bushes that were on that side of the sidewalk and across the street but nothing. Thus, she walked back to the Briefs' residence in search of her friend. She found her by the pool looking down into it, but something else caught her attention before she could comment on the creepiness of the sight.

"Hey Li, what's that?" She pointed towards a big building right behind the house.

"That's the lab." 18 said looking back at her friend.

"Did you check there?"

"Yes."

"And what about that?" Fay then pointed to the left side of the patio, to a small wooded house.

"Storage house, checked that too."

"And that one?" She was now indicating in a straight direction, right to the other side of the yard in front of them where the Brief premises ended. From two to four feet bigger than the house yet smaller than the lab, laid a half circle of a building.

"I don't really know." 18 commented, shrugging. It was true that she had not been in the Briefs' residence for more than three days, but still, she should've noticed.

Not dwelling on the thought she made her way over to the edifice, with Fay closely behind. White colored walls with a blue metal door. As they got closer, they could see it was made completely out of metal, and besides the door was a rectangular scanner with a hand drawn into its surface and the numbers zero to nine above it.

18 looked back at her friend wondering what they should do, who only shrugged her shoulders in response. So, she did the first thing that came to mind, she raised her hand and placed it over the scanners surface. If the entrance was restricted the first action would be a polite denial, right?

However, to her surprise, the blue metal door opened swiftly right after an approving beeping sound. 18 cautiously stepped inside.

"I can't see a thing." Fay commented, feeling along the walls for a switch that would provide them light. "Where are the fucking lights?" She shouted, frustrated.

To her surprise and delight, the lights turned on automatically right after she shouted the word. "Oh." She said sheepishly. 18 rolled her eyes before looking around. They appeared to be in some control room of sorts, and ahead of them was a large empty space. 'Strange' was the only word that came to mind. Bulma had a lot of weird things in her house; one would think she was planning world domination.

With that amusing thought she walked up to the door that separated both areas. The door opened and she stepped into the other room walking up to its middle. Looking around, each side of the chamber seemed like a replica of the other, no matter where she looked. Howbeit, what was more important was the lack of a baby in each and all sides of the room.

And suddenly within the control room, a giggle was heard. Startled, Fay turned to her left searching for the source of the sound. A small and round creature with purple-bluish short hair was having fun crawling all over the control panel. The brunette raised an eyebrow; that must be trunks, she thought. She took a few steps towards the little boy when a distinctive screech was heard.

"What the hell?! Fay what did you do?!" 18 scream as she took a leap towards the ceiling to evade the large circular blade that was flying after her. She jumped again towards the wall and from there to the floor, running towards the other end. She could think of only one way to get rid of it; she could only hope it worked. As she reached the other wall she walked over it before performing a back-flipped, managing to stand behind the razor, she raised her right arm and shot an energy ball towards it. Its speed against the metal and the power of her attack were enough to annihilate the threat.

The blond exhaled a breath of relief, looking over the glass windows that separated the rooms to glare at her friend. The girl raised her arms in defense and pointed to the right where 18 could make a small figure jumping up and down, and apparently clapping its hands. Rolling her eyes she began to walk over to them, at least they had found the brat.

The ex-android did not make it far though, as a shuriken stabbed itself inches before her foot. She frowned, this could not be happening again.

"Fay!?" She growled, sidestepping the knives.

On the other side Fay shuddered at the anger in the woman's voice. She quickly took the giggling baby in her arms and nervously browsed over the buttons in the panel, wondering which one would shut it down. However, the buttons she pressed only seemed to make it worst.

18 grunted, a shuriken had just sliced her right arm. She turned around fast enough to dodge a blade directed towards her neck. The blond had few seconds to assess the situation. She took one second to use her peripheral vision to gaze around the room. Back-flipping a few razors she took the next second to feel the energy in the room. The gathered information by that action told her that there were enough shuriken, razors, knives and blades to keep her occupied for quite some hours. In other words, destroying them one by one was not an option.

New plan, 18 leaped into the air and flew her way to the middle of the room. Landing, she summoned her ki and unleashed it in a spheroid motion, destroying all the objects with one single attack.

Four seconds had passed, and as 18 took deep breaths to calm her beating heart she noticed – In the fifth second – that the lasers which were hidden and protected by the walls and ceiling were intact and active. A laser that shot through her right shoulder confirmed that notion. She hissed in pain, why did it have to be in the same side?

"Fuck this." She grunted, throwing an energy bolt towards the door which easily destroyed it, as well as the following, the blond then speed off towards the exit. As she stepped into the control room, all the lasers shut themselves down.

"I guess I finally manage to stop it." Fay said looking into what she had now determined as the "battling cage".

"No you didn't." 18 stated bluntly, leaning on the nearest wall with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry." Fay said sincerely.

"Whatever, is not your fault anyways." The blond stated, annoyed by the circumstance. The facts were that the fault was ultimately hers. It seemed these were the consequences for the sedentary life she had been maintaining for the past year.

A few seconds of silence passed before the brunette decided to try and lift her friends' spirits.

"On the bright side, we found the baby!" Fay informed her, lifting the baby, who had been and still was a giggling mass during the whole ordeal, towards the shorter girl.

18 moved away from the wall and walked up to them.

"At least." She replied, only half sarcastically.

"Aww, who's an evil little truffle?" The brunette teased the boy, pulling him towards her chest and tickling his little stomach. He laughed all the way through it.

"He is." 18 replied, glaring at little Trunks, sounding very much like she was holding a long conceived grudge. She thought he, although cute at moments, deserved a bit of hate. She could also see now why his grandmother ran away so fast this morning. Without a doubt it had to be because of things like this. He almost cost her an arm!

"Hey, I thought you said he was always frowning?" Fay asked, smiling down at the baby.

"No I said he was **almost** always frowning. He smiles when he gets what he wants, like his mother." The ex-android said, frowning. She picked him up from her friends' arms and walked out of the building, while little Trunks continued to softly chuckle.

Inside the house, 18 sat in one of the stools by the kitchen counter. The contents of an Aid Kit lay out before her as she applied a wet cotton to her fresh wounds. She inhaled deeply as the medicine burned her skin.

"You are never going to finish if you do it like that." Fay commented. She sat little Trunks in the middle of the counter in front of 18 and walked around the counter standing besides the blond.

Taking an opened bottle of disinfectant in her arms, the brunette did not falter before dropping its contents on her friends shoulder and arm.

"Ow! You tactless beast!" 18 cried out.

"Oh toughen up!" Was the reply she received, as the brunette began to bandage her arm.

18 glared at her. Stupid bitch, if she wasn't her friend she would have ripped a new one already. The blond settled for frowning down at the counter while Fay finished her work. Until she felt someone was looking at her. Looking up, she realized it was Trunks who upon been caught frowned at her. The ex-android glared at the little boy, just to have her expression mimicked by the small saiyan; clearly he thought this was one of those face games. 18 sighed in resignation.

"There we go, all better!" – Fay said patting the woman's arm and receiving a growl in response. – "Let's go out to eat now."

18 did not respond. She simply stood up and lifting little Trunks with her left arm, made her way out of the house….

To be continued…

-----------

_**Next Chapter: 18 and her reunited friend, Fay, go out to eat while Bulma is only half present over at her reunion. Will little Trunks play nice or continue with his mischief? Find out in the next God Bless This Curse!**_

**A/N: The name "Li" is read Lee, in case you were wondering, and it's an abbreviation of the whole name. Okay now that that's out of the way.**

**I want to apologize. I know some of you were hoping for endless humor, but…I'm not too good at that. Gomen! This story was cut in two because obviously, I was taking too long to update. But I'll have the rest done before Christmas…really! **

**Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed it enough to leave me a review! Thanks! **


End file.
